


Because It Takes Two To Whisper Quietly

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Faries, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Based off of Winx Club, Boy Drama, Enemies to Friends (FelicianoVSLovino), Established Relationship (Gerita), Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn (Spamano), a favorite television show of mine, because FelicianoVSLovino is like the whole plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Lovino is an unstable fairy with a power so monumentally destructive that if he gets in the wrong hands he could ruin the world. Feliciano is his twin brother (they didn’t even know they were related) and he hates having to sit on a pedastole with someone so... bomb-like





	Because It Takes Two To Whisper Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Hwello! I’m glad you are reading another one of my artworks. This story is a lot of evil brooding between Feliciano and Lovino, but there are still good relationships!!

A deep sense of fear settled in Lovino Vargas's stomach as he stood in line for admission into Alfea. Upfront was a narrowed eyed woman who looked as if she fed off fear of minors.

He prided himself in being similar in nature, but she still shook a strong pillar of pride that he possessed. A dark haired man stepped away from the woman, carrying his suitcases high on his hip, allowing Lovino to take the final step and stand in front of her.

"Good morning, what is your name," she looked down upon him, causing him to gulp deeply, "wait." Her naturally deep voice stopped his train of thought, "I already accepted you, go to your room, Feliciano, I won't deal with your foolish tricks again this year."

"Feliciano?" Lovino cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowing deeply, "my name is Lovino, Lovino Vargas."

"Feliciano." She warned like a growling dog.

Conjuring up an empty bottle of authority he grounded himself, "please just check, my name is Lovino Vargas, from Earth."

Now everyone was staring at him. Ugh! Not a lot of fairies come from earth, but here he was and they were just going to have to deal with it. Narrowed eye, McBastard face sighed deeply and ran her finger down the list.

Stopping almost in shock, her hand hovered over a name at the bottom, "Lovino Vargas, right here, I'm sorry for my behavior and lack of trust. You look a lot like a student that goes here."

"It's okay," it wasn't okay, but Lovino wasn't one to get mad at little things. Picking up his black suitcase he stepped around her and started off towards the dorms. Though not before he noticed he had someone following him.

He didn't know where he was going and the other person also didn't look like he knew that either. The signs up on the walls was the only thing Lovino was following, so he just stopped and turned around.

Standing in his tracks was a thin boy wearing one of those tradition kimonos things. If that were the name of the garment, Lovino wasn't that cultured. His dark hair hid his eyes as he jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" The boy shouted instantly trying to slink behind the walls, "I don't know where I'm going so I was following you!"

A chuckle passed his lips as Lovino crossed his arms, "sad to tell you, but I don’t either.”

Rubbing his face, he just smiled awkwardly, “oh, well how about we get lost together, my name is Honda Kiku, call me just Kiku.”

There was a hand held out, Lovino’s face pulled in shock, was..... was this his first friend! Never he had someone introduce themselves to him without needing answers or to make fun of him.

Or, that accident. No... stop thinking Lovino. The accident happened for a reason and you know it.

“Are you alright?” The boy asked, leaning his head to side.

Shaking his head, Lovino clasped his hand with the boy, “I usually get lost in thought, it’s weird, I’m Lovino.”

Kiku nodded in more of a bowing motion rather than bobbing his head, his dark hair spilling across his face, “I’m bad with people too, we can bad together.”

A true laugh passed his lips as he straighten himself out, “thank you, now come along, the orientation assembly is soon and we haven’t even found our room.”

“Yikes, that is very true,” Kiku picked up his suit case and pulled out the handle for the rolling one, he started off down the hallway, Lovino catching up with a sprint.

They fell into a calm quietness, giving Lovino enough to catch his thoughts and clearly look at the beautiful architecture of the school. Long cream corridors seemed to run every turn they went with a hotel feeling rug, one that had been worn down with just enough feet.

Windows lined each wall, that let in the bright natural light of the sun. Lovino started at the reflection of the sun on the ground, his eyes closing in thought, yet every time he let his mind wonder he fell into the accident.

He couldn’t just stop bringing it up, it was why he was here. His principle told him, sternly with a finger pointed at his face, “you need to control those damn powers! You almost killed our students, I don’t think you should be welcomed in a human school.”

A human school. God, he was human, he had been since the day his mother birthed him, but unlike the others he was as different as Macduff of Macbeth’s tragedy. He was not born of a woman, and apparently Lovino wasn’t born of a human.

His father always said his mother was beautiful, long tresses of auburn hair that spilled down her back and large wings that looked like stain glass windows. Sometimes at church, Lovino would run up the aisles, arms up like a plane pretending to be his mother, flying and dancing in the stain glass window’s reflection.

As a child he never noticed his power, the dark abyss that seemed to follow his breathing soul, a small cloud that he could conjure up in his hand. It wasn’t until he hit high school age that he actually started to feel a difference.

At first he blamed it on just being a stupid teenager, the lack of sleep and the tiredness in the morning sun. The depressed mood he got when the moon left the sky and was taken over by it’s brother.

One night, staring at his window, he created a light, nothing huge nor something small, it fit in his palm and lit up his room. Opening his window he let the small ball of light gas float from his open palm into the sky, it floated up and when it reached the cloudy sky, all the dark clouds dissipated like the light was a repeller of clouds.

The sky filled with constellations and stars, but the half crescent moon caught Lovino’s eyes, his body being pulled from the seat, hand reaching for the thousand mile away moon, to fall from his second floor bedroom into a thorn bush.

Lovino’s father had a heart attack that day, with the stress that his son seemed to tell him about the stars calling his name! Father had explained to him later, while patching up his thorny wounds, that maybe his mother did rub off some of her magic on him.

“Maybe you should transfer to a fairy school,” Father muttered wrapping a long piece of gauze up Lovino’s brown arm, “there you can start to control what you were given.”

Turning towards the moon, Lovino’s lips went into a thin line, “Father, I can’t. I don’t have powers. You said it yourself, I’m as human as you are.”

His wrinkled face seemed to fall as he put a soft hand on Lovino’s cheek, “I won’t force you, but if your powers come out, I’m transferring you to a fairy school.”

“Look!” Kiku again grabbed his arm pulling him towards a large door that looked like two fairy wings. Their names were etched out on a floating bulletin board, so this was their room.

Pushing open the light doors, they were greeted with a very feminine looking room. The walls were painted a soft pastel purple with a coral carpeted floor. There were two queen sized beds, one on the floor and the other on a platform that had a large window over looking the whole school. Pushing open the doors, Lovino eyes shined with a burst of power watching as the sun disappeared and the moon slowly taking its place.

Kiku stepped behind him looking up at the sky as well, “that’s strange, it’s only 5 and the sun is going down.”

“I like when the moon goes down.” Lovino whispers absentmindedly, looking at his hand seeing the soft light growing. Kiku leaned over his shoulder with a perplexed look, he looked like he wanted to speak, but Lovino raised his arms letting the ball of light lift into the sky.

Like usual the shining light burst, filling the sky with beautiful constellations and stars, the clouds disappearing. “What is your power?”

“I don’t know,” Lovino whispered truthfully, looking back up at the sky, the moon giving him a metaphorical smile.

Kiku gave him a weird look, almost not sure what to say. He took a big step back, almost so big he had to bend his knee so he was far enough. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry, but I just thought everyone who went to Alfea knew what their power is.”

Taking a deep breath, Lovino turned around. Kiku grabbed ahold of the balcony door, at the sight of the dull purple shine in the boy’s eyes, maybe he wasn’t as harmless as he thought.

“My powers are... unstable,” Lovino made two fake quotes in the air as he walked forwards his friend, “I almost killed a man with them, so I don’t know what they are.”

The dark haired man laughed like what Lovino said was a joke, but then fell into an awkward chuckle from the serious, dark look that radiated from the other, “you’re serious... you ‘almost’ killed a man.”

“As serious as serious can be.” Lovino’s voice dropped a level.

The mood dropped awkwardly, Kiku not understanding what to say. Lovino was... scary. Dark eyes, looking at the moon like it was God.

He stepped off the balcony leaving Lovino in his own thoughts. Kiku went through his suitcases, putting away clothing in dressers and setting up knickknacks. He even had enough to put the new duvet cover on, which is a very hard task for one person.

When the moon reached it’s highest point, Lovino came in, his eyes still giving off an eerie glow, but he seemed to normally walk around and put his things away.

He didn’t have a lot of personal items, just pulling out an old white sheet, a soft looking knitted blanket and singular pillow. Everything seemed packed in a rushed manner. The laptop thrown on top of the bag, clothing shoved in, even his toothbrush was thrown at the bottom.

“Hello!!” A voice announced outside the stain glass doors. Kiku turned back to Lovino who seemed lost in thought, and decided he was the one to go open the door.

Standing outside the door was a chubby looking boy, his hands wringing together as he stared into Kiki’s big eyes, “hi! I’m suppose to bunk here too, I’m Matthew.” As he continued, his whole body seemed to shrink in, eyes focusing on his fingers picking at his red sweatshirt.

“It’s nice to meet you, Matthew,” Kiku said formerly, giving him a firm handshake, “I am Kiku and that’s Lovino, I’d suggest not trying to talk to him, he’s not feeling well.”

Matthew just nodded letting go of Kiku’s hand, his hand clammy as he pushed inside and sat his suitcase on the last bed. His bag however looked to be packed with love, notes of family written everywhere as Matthew unfolded more and more clothing.

Kiku decided to be helpful, because what was he suppose to do, watch the boy struggle or try to converse with Lovino.

As he walked up the steps to the dresser with a handful of Matthew clothing, Lovino grab his arm, his hand putting harsh pressure on his skin, “hey, Kiku, I’m sorry for um saying what I said to you,” he sheepishly looked away, his eyes weren’t glowing anymore, he seemed to be like his usual self, “sometimes the moon sways my mood. Like in a bad way. Haha.”

He was laughing, but Kiku could tell it was force by the scrunched look on his face, “it’s okay Lovino, maybe we could try and figure out your powers. Help you through this...” he gestured vaguely, “thing.”

Giving him a thankful smile, the younger straighten up, “Alright! Thank you Kiku you are such a good friend. I’m glad we ran into each other.”

“Me too, friend,” Kiku gave an awkward bow, cheeks flushed from such friendly talk. He never had a friend. His head was more in practicing his magic rather than playing nice with other kids.

Matthew came behind him, putting a hand on Kiku’s back, “if we are roommates, we should get to know each other, be friends.”

“Good idea!” Lovino announced stepping forward, “I’m Lovino, Matthew, I’m a little weird so I’m sorry if I loose myself in thought.”

Setting the soft clothing in the dresser, Kiku found himself punching his soul for mumbling about Lovino’s sudden burst of truth. Had he really almost killed a man, was he powerful enough to cause so much damage.

“Nice to meet you,” Matthew laughed, shaking his hand as well.

Lovino made a little hum, “you’re very warm, but maybe it’s just the weather.”

“Oh no, it’s my power,” The other responded with a nod, “fire. Sort of deadly you know, but it happens when I get a little awkward or nervous.” When Matthew gets nervous he just starts to ramble, Lovino watching with fascination as Matthew’s whole body started getting flushed, hands putting holes in the hem of the sweatshirt.

Shutting the drawer, Kiku grabbed a glass from the little kitchenette, hand opening slowly, water gushing from his palm and handing it to Matthew, “as a water fairy, I’ll help you cool down,” he joked.

“Thank you!” Matthew coughed guzzling down the water and sitting awkwardly on Lovino’s bed.

After that, Lovino seemed to shrink away from the social situation, putting his crumpled clothing in his own drawer, while Kiku continued fixing all his little personal items. Matthew was busy at the desk, setting up his laptop and busying himself with different kind of work.

A cackle came upon the whole school, Lovino looking up to see a little speaker in the side of the room, “Students, come to the auditorium for a welcome speech from your school president.”

“Sounds like we gotta go,” Lovino smirked as Kiku and Matthew nodded, pulling themselves from their different places.

Outside the room it was a lot easier to breath, Lovino’s eyes stared back at the moon, narrowing in on the glowing ball. Something was going on. It was like it was telling him something, but what if he was just going crazy.

“Hey, moon boy,” Matthew smiled pulling his hand, “you’re going to run into a podium if you keep staring.”

Shaking his head, the Italian head whipped around back to the Moon, “it’s trying to tell me something, but I can’t understand. Something big is going to happen, something monumental.”

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

 


End file.
